Unspoken memories
by Suspended Thoughts
Summary: Chihiro tell me you remember me!" haku said as he grabbed her shoulders. " I..dont know who you are...that's why i am here to remember." She said as she looked down blushing. ( 3Rd chapter..wont upload anymore untill R&R )
1. Wake up Chihiro!

NOTICE: These characters aren't mine.I wish they were though. There are Miyazaki's creations. NOT MINE! Lol thank you ^-^  
  
Note. I hope you enjoy this story; it's my first one. I will try to make it the best as possible that I can.. so that yous come back for more! Lol I love spirited away I fell in love with it.so I hope this is really good.enjoy ^-^/))  
  
Chihiro had just woken up from her late slumber. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and here she was sleeping. She got up groggily and reached for her clock her eyes still half shut, she held it up to her face as she squinted her eyes to see the time, to her surprise the clock said 2:35 pm. She jumped out of bed and dropped the clock on the floor. " Ah, iam late iam late! Mom and dad probably left without me already!" she said as she rushed down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
There she took an hour doing her hair and brushing her teeth taking a shower, you know all of them thing's girls do. She walked out the bathroom and walked down the hall trying to put her shoe on the same time, hopping here and there until she leaned against her blue flowered wall and slipped her foot inside her shoe. " There we go, but why am I hurrying? By the looks of it they left, so take you time Chihiro, take your time." She said as she then kneeled down and tied her black shoelaces. She then got up and walked down her two flights of steps coming into the living room and then into the kitchen. She looked around, nothing she hasn't seen before.  
  
After looking around for quite some time, she walked over to the fridge and reached for the handle to open it, she looked around in it and reached in and took out some orange juice and then closed the fridge door. She placed the juice on the round mahogany table and walked over to the cabinets and reached for a glass cup, when she had her cup she walked back and poured juice into the cup and then start drinking it, taking little sips at a time.  
  
She leaned against the plain white counter and looked out the window next to the sink as she drank her juice slowly. From there she could see the whole city since her house was on a hill, one big huge cul-de-sac. She looked around some and then saw a strange little town. It looked small from where she was at but she had a strange feeling she was there before, she got this strange urge to go there. So to that she drank her juice quickly and placed the glass on the kitchen counter and then she went out the front door and down a steep hill that everyone took into the city.  
  
As she was walking she stopped in front of a weird entrance and looked far into the distance as far as her chestnut eyes could let her. She saw an old road with what seemed to be worn out Grey cobblestones leading somewhere. She felt like this was the way to where she wanted to go and decided to go that way. " Hmmm, wonder where this goes?" she said to herself as she took the path to an unknown place.  
  
As she walked, she looked around and all she saw was an overgrown forest with vines here and there. She felt like she's been here before but ignored that feeling she had in her stomach. As she was walking, she saw a weird statue to her right and stopped right in front of it. It was covered with vines and moth and there seemed to be a yellow and orange butterfly resting on it.  
  
She approached the statue slowly not wanting to scare the butterfly away, but she accidentally stepped on a twig and the butterfly flew away. " Ah. I scared it! Nice going Chihiro". Since the butterfly was gone she didn't see why she had to keep quiet any longer so she took her last steps to the statue and looked at it. She couldn't see it well and started taking some of the moth and vines off.  
  
" Hmm. I've seen.this.before." Suddenly she had a flashback.* " Mom! My flowers! They're dying!" Chihiro's mom looked at her from the corner of her eye. " Well honey I told you shouldn't had played with them so much. When we get to our new home you can put them in some nice fresh water" Chihiro sat back an angry look on her face. " Great, my first bouquet and they were a going away present. How depressing is that?"  
  
Moments later she saw her self going down a old road, lots of forest and vines everywhere, just like where she was. She saw her little blue car swaying from side to side. And she saw herself looking out her window and seeing the exact same statue that she was looking at her flowers in her hands. She remembered she couldn't look away until the car had past it. *  
  
Chihiro then snapped out of it looking back at the statue and stepping back a few steps until she was in the middle of the road looking around the forest. She then wondered to herself. ' Have I've been here.before?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ermm.I hope you liked it.I tried.R&R people.R&R 


	2. A Familiar place

NOTICE: Again.I do not own Spirited Away or these characters.the great and powerful Miyazaki does!.to bad this is his last movie eh.Enjoy!  
  
Note: hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter.I liked it. (Iam the one who wrote it.why wouldn't I like it (^-^) ) Well this chapter will take Chihiro into the bathhouse again plunging into some odd situations. .Please R&R as most people say.. Domo Arigato Ja-ne ^-^/ )) ..... P.S iam doing this at around 5:00 am. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After much wondering about what happened to her she moved on the old road stumbling here and there. She wondered why she had that weird day dream maybe all that sleep got to her. After what seemed an eternity of walking she got to what seemed like and long tunnel, it kind of resembled a mouth never, ending. It was red and old.the paint seemed to be peeling, off uncovering the white plaster that it was made off. She had her eye on it for a long time and finally walked forward. But she stumbled again and tripped over another statue.  
  
" Owww! What I trip on?!" she said to herself as she got up holding her head with her right hand while dusting off her bottom with the other. She walked around the statue to get a better look at it, to her surprise it looked like the one she first saw while walking through the forest. 'This.is a weird place.' She thought to herself.  
  
After that she looked back into the tunnel and could see a little speck of light. She knew something was beyond that from what she saw from her home. She walked forward still looking around the place, her hand still holding her head. She started walking through the tunnel getting closer to the light, she felt fear but her gut instinct kept telling her ' keep going keep going!' so she did what her instinct told her to do and kept going.  
  
Coming up to what seemed liked a little cathedral she stopped and looked around some more. There were old wooden benches one next to the other, and tainted glass window pains. She thought to herself. 'Wow.look at this place.its so neat.' Right just then she forgot about her fear and felt the need to explore more.  
  
Walking through the wooden benches and coming up to the exit she had another flashback. * Chihiro is walking through the same tunnel holding her mom by her arm tight, afraid to let go. She kept urging her mom and dad to turn back but they insisted on going on. Finally they got to a big grassy field, sunny and breezy. She remembered mom and dad standing there a few moments, admiring the landscape*. " Where.am I? Why do I feel like I've been here before?" She kept asking herself that but she could'nt think of a time that she was here only in her momentary flashbacks.  
  
She turned around right where she was standing and looked back into the tunnel.it all seemed dark. She looked up at the paint peeling building and as she did she saw that the sky was getting a little dimmed, but she needed to go on she felt pulled into that place.  
  
Walking now on a small dirt path leading her out of the field, she sees a lot of little houses, all which seemed just, empty. She wondered where everyone went. Crossing what seemed like a dried up rocky stream, and after that, She walked up a huge hill and as she did she screamed out for anyone to hear her. " Hello!? Is anyone here?! Hello?!!!!" But no response was giving only her echo could be heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Haku, have you completed my mission?"  
  
" Yes I have yubaba. May I now leave?" Haku gave yubaba a squinty look, one that meant he was tired and wanted to leave.  
  
" Yes, go ahead, I will call you when I need you." Said yubaba her voice giving off a hint of mad.  
  
After hearing yubaba's response he bowed and turned around walking over to the red and golden door to the right of the room. He couldn't wait to get out her room; it sickened him being in there. He had to many unpleasant memories of the past and tried to stay away from them. After walking out of her room he took the elevator down to the boiler room where kamaji was, but while going down there he thought about Chihiro all the way down.  
  
Haku got to the boiler room and looked at kamaji sad as ever, because today was 5 years since he last saw Chihiro. She was now 15 and he was soon to be 18 in human years. He sighed and walked past him" Iam going out kamaji, I will be out the whole night, if you need anything just call me out on the loudspeaker." And with that Haku walked out the bathhouse through the boiler room entrance. He walked up the old rusty metal steps leading him behind the bathhouse.  
  
Kamaji looked at Haku, hiding his sad expression behind those dark glasses he had on. He felt sorry for Haku. Ever since Chihiro left the bathhouse his face has been sad and emotionless.you can tell he was suffering in the inside by the way he looked at you with his light green jaded eyes, they no longer had that glisten which made his eyes sweet and gentle, they now held sadness and confusement. Even if he didn't show it my his expressions, it was all in his eyes.  
  
" Alright ill call if I need ya Haku." Kamaji said to Haku. His voice was sad and rough. He felt bad for him, everyone did except yubaba.  
  
Making his way up those steps he thought about Chihiro and how he told her to go down the exact same steps. He missed her a lot. He never stopped thinking about her not even for an instance. " Chihiro, just wait till I get out of here, just one more year, I hope you haven't forgotten me." He said weekly reaching the end of the steps and looking at the spot where he told her his directions.  
  
Haku then walked around the bathhouse and out unto the bridge. While walking over it he remembered how Chihiro gasped and they were caught, he smirked. As he got into the old village he made his was down the steps and down the hill where Chihiro was, he would always go down there at sunset to see the grassy field turn into those black waters.  
  
But he heard something, what was it that he heard? It sounded like a girl. He quickly rushed down the hill and stopped behind a building. There he made his way to side of it and took a peek around the corner. To his surprise it was Chihiro.  
  
" Hello! Is anyone there for crying out loud?!!!" Chihiro kicked the ground angrily and stopped to take a break. Haku knew it was her, he remembered her brown golden hair and chestnut eyes! So he rushed out from his hiding spot and walked over to Chihiro.  
  
" Chihiro, is that you?!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah I know your probably wondering "why you cut it off there?!!!!" But I had to .it will give ya something to look forward to in the next chapter! SO please R&R and I will make another one! Bai bai! 


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer= As you all know... These aren't my cartoons they are Miyazaki's creations. .Thank you Lol, my fanfic's aren't as good as you other ppl's..but I tried . =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chihiro.. is that you?!" Haku said as he walked to her. Chihiro turned around slowly and looked at Haku with a confused expression on her face.  
  
" Ye.. yeah... Iam Chihiro." She looked at him still, but this time her eyes found his emerald green hues and she stared deep into them, a blush coming unto her cheeks.  
  
" Who... are... you if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Haku looked at her. " You... don't remember me?" He went up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. " Please... tell me you remember me?!"  
  
Chihiro looked down away from his frightening stare while she blushed even more now. " I..... don't know.....who you are, That is why I am here.... to remember."  
  
" Chihiro..." Haku wrapped his arms around her hugging her as the sun went down and the lights from the village turned on. He couldn't believe she was her, but he broke down deep inside. How could she not remember him?  
  
Chihiro felt bad.... She didn't know who he was.... Should she have known?  
  
Haku stopped hugging her and looked at her again, how she had matured. Her hair was longer, half way down her back and she was no longer the scrawny child she was, no she was a beautiful young women. Her Grey eyes held that spark they had back then, but also held a confused look.  
  
" Iam sorry, please forgive my actions." Haku then bowed at Chihiro waiting for her response.  
  
" Oh no.... heh heh please stop that. Its okay." Chihiro looked at him smiling a nervous smile her cheeks still blushing.  
  
Haku regained his posture. " I am Haku....." He didn't know what else to say. He looked down unto the dirt ground and turned around. He wanted to scream real loud.... Just scream loud let all his anger out.  
  
" Ha... ku..." Chihiro had another flashback. This time she held her head and knelt down on the ground. * She remembered a young boy around the age of 14 holding her hand and promising something... She didn't want to let go* Strange feelings were coming over her and she gripped her chest with her right hand clenching her shirt.  
  
Haku turned around as he heard his name being called. " Chihiro.... ?" He then saw her kneeling on the ground and rushed back to her." Chihiro what's wrong?!" He held her by her shoulders once more trying to comfort her.  
  
Chihiro took small gasps of air as the flashback went away. She didn't know what was going on. She looked straight down wondering what was the flashback about. She saw him..... she saw Haku in her flashback, and he promised something.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro looked up at Haku and got up quickly " I uh..... I am sorry....I" She felt strange, as if she was taken over. She went silent again wondering what was the promise about.  
  
"Chihiro?..... are you okay?" Haku said once more as if trying to get her attention.  
  
Chihiro shook her head slightly and stopped daydreaming. "Oh, iam sorry again." She said as she bowed and got back up. She though she should've gone home right about now and asked Haku. " Haku. how can I get back to my house. It's late and I need to get going now."  
  
Haku looked at her in disbelief, she really did forget everything. Hakus looked away as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the field that connected her world with theirs.  
  
It was now a big black sea. Chihiro looked around looking for the field. It couldn't just disappear like that!  
  
" Where is it?.... Where it go?!" Chihiro walked back and fourth along the edge of the water. How was she supposed to get home?  
  
"Its not there...... At least not until tomorrow at sunrise." Haku looked at her pace back and fourth his face trying to hold a calm and poised look. He had his hands behind his back and waited patiently for Chihiro to stop.  
  
Chihiro walked up to Haku her bright eyes looking straight into his, her little frail hands clenched beside her sides in a fist. "What do you mean its not there?! How am I suppose to get home?!" Her face held frustration and confusement.  
  
Haku's face got a little pale as she confronted him like that, but he still was firm. " It seems you don't remember... You are in the spirit world now. You wont be getting back to your world until you have worked here and completed your tasks." Haku then turned around and started walking towards the bathhouse.  
  
Chihiro followed him taking big steps at times to catch up to him. " Where are you going?.... You can't just leave me! And what do you mean get a job?!"  
  
Haku sighed but then held a smirk and slight smile on his lips. He could now have the chance you make her remember again. And she would now be by his side.  
  
" You see.... You need a job to remain here. If you don't get on you'll get turned into a pig. Simple as that." He replied as they got to the steps leading down to the boiler room where kamaji was.  
  
He stopped short to let Chihiro catch her breath. Chihiro glared at him and then looked down the steps. They were steep and old.  
  
" You.... you don't expect me to... go down them stairs right?" She said as she looked back at Haku with that look of a scared child.  
  
Haku smiled and held her hand as he lead her down the steps. " Your not scared are you?" she replied playing with her. " Anyways, you can probably work as kamaji's assistant or Lin's."  
  
Chihiro looked at him her hair sticking up as she looked down into the opening's the stairs had. She was freaked. But who was Lin and kamaji?  
  
" Who's Lin?.... And Kamaji?" she asked.  
  
" You'll find out soon enough" He replied as they got to the door of boiler room and came to a halt.  
  
" Beyond here is the Boiler room where Kamaji works. He is the boiler man, He will help you out while you're here." He grabbed the door hinge but then Chihiro tugged on his shirt quickly.  
  
" He won't.... try to...do anything to me right?" she asked.  
  
Haku chuckled at her, she was grown but still the same Chihiro. "No, he won't try to do anything" He replied as he turned the doorknob and walked inside leading Chihiro into the boiler room.  
  
Chihiro followed holding on to Haku's Shirt as the heat from the boiler room hit her in a rush and blew her two strands of hair away from her face.  
  
" Kamaji?" 


End file.
